The Scientist's Call
by TardisDragon211B
Summary: Does magic exist or not? Is this Dr. Brennan's case or Merlin's destiny? Read to find out what happens when science meets magic. Anything is possible.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

**So I've gone on a hunt for this type of crossover and there's not a single one. It's quite depressing. Therefore I have made one, I hope people like this mash up. This takes place before Bones and Booth are a couple and during season 4 of Merlin, but there might be spoilers for Bones fans later on if you haven't seen season 6.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Bones, though that would be so cool if I did.**

"Bones? Hello? Bones!" Seeley Booth looked over at his partner, the brunette in the passenger seat of the black vehicle they drove to the many cases they took on, with a concerned and slightly irritated look. His partner's eyes shot up from the glass pane.

"Yes?" She asked without a hint of emotion.

"Are you even listening to me?" Booth's look of concern slowly dissipated into complete irritation. He hates being ignored. Dr. Temperance Brennan looked back at the passing buildings and people on the sidewalk.

"Sorry," she muttered distantly. He glanced over at her, all irritation gone from his face.

"Okay what's up," he asked with a knowing smile, trying to hide his concern. Her head turned toward him.

"Nothing's up," Dr. Brennan's voice still held no emotion, but he could tell she was worried about something. He could always tell when people were worried, especially Bones. Her eyes looked directly at him and he felt his heart melt the tiniest bit when he saw any sort of worry or hurt in them.

"Come on Bones," he edged on playfully.

"Nothing's wrong," her voice raised a little. Her eyes still held that worried haze. Booth looked over at her one more time, then sighed.

"Fine," he gave up turning his attention back on the road, his smile fading as he did. She would tell, weather it would be now or later. He'd just have to wait.

She saw his defeated look and sighed herself, turning her attention back towards the window. She hated when he had that look on his face, but he should mind his own business. He's only trying to help, part of her surmised. She looked back at him then out the window once more.

"I think I'm a monster," she let out with a sigh. Booth's head swerved around at her sudden deduction. Switching his gaze between his partner and the road a frown appeared on his face.

"Really Bones, you don't seem like a blood, thirsty vampire to me," he tried to joke with a half- hearted laugh. Her dark, unresponsive look out the window quickly made the frown reappear on his face. He did not like seeing the dark haze around his partner, and he knew why she was saying this.

"Listen Bones, you're not a monster. Just because some scumbag-"

"But I let him do it Booth! I let him sneak up on the little girl, a child! I let him put his hands on her mouth and almost suffocate her!" Dr. Brennan's voice escalated in both pitch and volume. She was looking at Booth now, her lips in a thin line.

"Come on Bones," he began; she looked back out the window. "It was the only way you could have sneaked up on him, when he was distracted. That little girl is alive and home because of you, and now he won't hurt anymore kids."

"I should have gone sooner, before he had grabbed a hold of her. She may be traumatized for the rest of her life because of me." Her voice grew quieter as her eyes looked farther out into the cityscape.

Booth looked over at his partner. The beautiful, successful anthropologist who was so boastful your ears would fall off within five minutes of talking to her. No. That wasn't what he saw. He saw Bones, the woman he had loved since the day they met. The woman whose laugh made him smile, whose jokes were beyond dreadful. Whose eyes were like stars in a blue sky. Who laughed and sang "Hot Loving" with him. Who refused to use a TV. Who liked dolphins. A woman who was so smart, yet so clueless on other things. Who hurt yet never showed it. A woman who loved and cared so much but never allowed others to see it. No. She wasn't the rich, brilliant anthropologist. She was his partner, his friend, his Bones.

They pulled into the parking garage of the Jeffersonian. Dr. Brennan began to open her door, but Booth caught her off guard.

"You're right," he said with a serious tone.

"What?" her eyes widened at his agreement.

"You are a monster." He stated plainly. Her face fell as she got the rest of the way out of the car. He got out and leaned his chest side against the driver's side of the car so he was facing her from across the hood as she pulled out her bag. Only until she shut the door did she notice him staring at her from across the car. His keys held in his right hand, arms crossed resting on the car, and a serious look dressed on his face.

"What," she asked in the same serious tone as best as she could, but a small amount of anger could be heard with a crack of her voice.

"You are a monster, Bones. A cold- hearted, monster that should be feared." He told her, but before she could interrupt with her own roll of insults he continued. "No one should mess with you because you will knock them off their feet before they knew what hit them."

Her jaw clenched and her eyes widened. She opened her mouth to tell Booth off, but he held up a hand.

"You are a monster, Bones. That is what that child killer will say to his new buddies when he gets to his cell. That insane woman was a monster protecting that girl from the likes of me. I would watch out for her cause she's a dangerous, cold- hearted doctor who won't stop to think before she shoots you in the knee." Only then did Booth smile. She stared at him, then broke into a smile herself. The two laughed as they walked into the lab, Dr. Brennan feeling less of a monster and more of a crime fighter.

They walked down the hallway that lead to the glass, sliding doors of the lab when they saw a large commotion. Other Jeffersonian employees were carrying large, gray stone slabs through the glass doors. The two partners shared a confused look before Dr. Brennan rushed through the doors herself. Booth shook his head and followed her trail until he was cut of by a line of employees carrying more slabs.

As soon as she saw her, Dr. Brennan walked over to Dr. Cam Saroyan, who was signing a number of papers another employee was anxiously waiting for. Cam saw Dr. Brennan coming towards her and put on her best "I'm the Boss" smile.

"What is the meaning of this," Dr. Brennan asked upon reaching Cam. Her voice held confusion, curiosity, and irritation for not being told sooner of what was going on in "her" lab. Cam smiled more and handed the man the clipboard and he was gone.

"The United Kingdom's government has requested that the Jeffersonian takes a look at some artifacts and remains that have been discovered in their country side. They have sent Dr. Nigel Patrick to oversee the project. It seems that Dr. Patrick recommended that you and your team should be the ones to examine everything." Dr. Brennan looked at the man Cam pointed at. He was old, his face was wrinkled and he had short gray hair. He was conversing with a near by female employee who only nodded and smiled back at the older gentleman's words. Dr. Brennan looked at Cam again.

"What sort of artifacts? Where are the remains?" She asked her boss.

"Well those are slabs of stone which look to be have unfinished statues." She motioned to one of the gray stones being carried towards the platform in the center of the room. Dr. Brennan watched as two interns cared the slab up the steps. Sure enough it looked like the stone slab had a man popping out of it, but the man was made of stone.

She only caught a glimpse but she could tell it was the statue of a man. The man seemed to be wearing chain mail and held a sword in his hand, at his right side. The slab itself was about a foot thick, the statue-half protruding about five inches. The slab was approximately 7 feet in length and two and half feet wide. The two interns placed it on one of the platform tables and returned to pick up another slab which had been left at the foot of the stairs. This one of a girl by the looks of the attire.

"What of the remains?" Dr. Brennan asked turning to face Cam once more. Booth had gotten passed the movers and was at that point talking with Dr. Jack Hodgins.

"That's the strange thing," Cam told her. The doctor was about to question her further but Cam motioned with her hand for the doctor to follow.

Cam led her up the stairs past three more slabs until she reached the one at the end. It was the same as the others. The statue was that of a man wearing chain mail, too. Only his hands were raised above his right shoulder, both gripping a sword which only extended out of the rock by an inch. It was very similar to the other statues, except for the head.

Where the other statues had a stone, sculpted face, this one had a human skull.

**So tell me what you think. Did you like it? Hate it? Want more? Please review and comment. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

**So you know how in the show Booth and Brennan are always in the car talking away. Yeah… has anyone else realized how much Booth takes his eyes off the road? I mean seriously if it were real they would have been in a lot of car crashes by now. **

…**just wanted to put that out there…**

**o.o **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or Merlin. **

The gray stone was cool even through the latex gloves. The skull was a dark tan, almost grayish- brown. It was old, very old. Dr. Temperance Brennan's head twisted to get a better view of the ancient remains.

"Definitely male," she stated to Cam without taking her eyes off the skull. "Late twenties, early 30's."

Cam only nodded, waiting for the good doctor to reveal more. There was no tissue, so there was nothing she could do at the moment that would actually help the anthropologist. So she waited until her colleague could figure out what had put a skull in the ancient statue. The question still was in the air if it was meant to be there.

Brennan continued with her investigation of the bones. There were a great amount of small fractures along the mandible and brow arch, but they seemed to have healed long before the man had died. There were no visible, postmortem markings on the bones though she couldn't get an accurate observation of the back of the skull. Blunt force trauma to the head could still be the cause of death. She made a mental note of this before stepping back to look at the skull from a different view. All emotion drained from her face, in a deep concentration she observed the remains as a whole: statue and skull.

The skull appeared from what would have been the statue's neck. It was anatomically proportional to the stone body. It seemed to fit in with the rest of the statue.

"Perhaps it is," Brennan thought to herself.

"Well Miss Brennan what have you surmised?" Dr. Patrick's thick English accent cut the silence like a machete. She turned to face him. He was sporting a radiant smile. He looked as if he wanted to continue to converse, but she turned back to the bones before he could.

"Doctor," she corrected in a blunt manner. He nodded, losing the smile as he began to feel uneasy around her.

"Yes of course," he grumbled, then turned to Cam.

"Have you found out anything yet?" He had asked Cam, but Brennan was already speaking.

"The victim was male, early 30's late 20's. He has multiple skull fractures, but bone remodeling suggests that they happened before death. I can not accurately discern blunt force trauma as a cause of death until I can see the back of the skull. In order for that I must remove the skull from the stone casing." She told them looking between the two, waiting for a form of response.

"I'm afraid not Mis- Dr. Brennan." Patrick informed her after absorbing all of the information that had just been thrown at him.

"Why," Brennan asked in an irritated tone. She hated being told what she couldn't do, especially in her lab. She examined him like she would remains.

Older man, in his early 60's. He was tall, but not thin, the bulge in his shirt gave that away. His proud, stand-offish posture told her that he was an alpha male, most likely one who gained authority by dismissing others with an assertive growl. His short gray hair was thinning causing his mildly wrinkled face to appear rounder, and more plumb than it really was. His crooked nose was most likely from an old slug to the face, probably from a smart comment he threw someone. He held the same conflicting stance, ready to bounce on her words and dismiss her actions. She stared at the man and almost smirked. He would do no such thing; she could tell he would brake. He was the boss of some, but he wasn't hers.

"Because my dear Dr. Brennan, I have strict orders from my department." The old man stated with a tone of the utmost authority, losing all friendliness.

"Why then would you ask the help of the Jeffersonian, if you won't let us do our job?" Dr. Brennan stated her opinion strongly. The old man only chuckled at her brash response. Her stern look changed the small giggle into a weak smirk.

"That is no concern of you, Miss Brennan." He told her in his hotly voice, ignoring her title.

"Yes it is," she corrected in a similar tone.

"Listen. I just need you to tell me why there are bodies in these statues, when were they put there, and, if possible, who they were." He told her dismissively, but regretted it when a heart wrenching glare reached his brown eyes.

"Bodies," Cam asked in confusion. "You mean as in plural? There's more than the skull?"

Dr. Patrick nodded in return glad to look away from the intimidating woman. She was making him uncomfortable to say the least. Her eyes fell onto him like daggers. He looked down at the skull when he realized Dr. Saroyan's confusion.

"Did you not receive the x- rays I sent to your office?" Dr. Patrick asked after the sudden realization. Cam shook her head, eyes wide with interest.

"Well that's not good," Dr. Patrick thought to himself. He sighed. He knew he shouldn't have trusted his incompetent intern/ assistant. For someone who had the beauty of a ruby, she had the brains of an ox. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to pass over that young man who had graduated top of his class from Oxford for the girl with large mounds. He might have to take away her internship. But then he'd loose any chance he had with her. Sigh. Life is cruel at times.

"Dr. Patrick?" Cam's worried voice shook him from the thoughts of the incompetent, sexy assistant. She waved shyly as Dr. Patrick eyes refocused on the two women. He shook his head then walked over to the empty corner of the platform and pulled out his new aged, touch phone. The two women shared a concerned look as the man started speaking in harsh, raised voice into the piece of plastic. After he had explained the situation in a blunt but calm voice, he grew aggravated by the response he received from the woman.

"Jamie, I don't want to hear it!...Well you should have told me!...I don't care that you didn't know they didn't send!...Well you should have checked! Are you that incompetent? Do you have a brain in that thick, beauty queen skull of yours?... Oh! Don't you dare say that to me! You know perfectly well that you have no reason to- Oh! Well I like to see you try!"

"Um, if I could interrupt," Cam rushed to interrupt the awkward, one- sided conversation. Her arms swung in front of her, as she walked up to the older doctor, and clasped into a two- handed clasp which she held in front of her chest, praying the man would stop. Her lips curled in from the fake smile when his hand shot up signaling her to be quite. She looked back at Dr. Brennan who was just shaking her head with disgust. The previous sign of confusion in Cam's eyes turned into annoyance.

"Excuse me," she stated with more authority as she tapped him on the shoulder. Her arms crossed in front of her and an aggravated grin formed on her face. He looked at her with angry eyes, which cause the corners of her lips to point downward. He turned around and yelled into the phone.

"Just send them before you cause the world's average IQ levels to drop below thirty...Yes of course! Where else would you send them?" He shouted into the phone, and then touched the screen twice, ending the call.

"Idiot," he muttered as he put the phone in his jacket pocket. _Sexy idiot_, a voice in his head reminded him. A fake cough caused him to turn to Cam, her annoyed smile returning to her lips as he faced her. She hated working with people like him, pompous snobs.

"Yes," he said in an annoyed tone. Cam pursed her lips, reminding herself that she was the person in charge and therefore could not swear at visitors, no matter how much of a pompous grouch they might be.

"Well," Dr. Brennan coaxed impatiently. She was not amused by his attitude in the slightest.

"My assistant told me she is sending the x- rays to Dr. Saroyan's computer at this moment. They should be arriving soon. I must see that the last of the statues have been carried in, if you will excuse me," he grunted as he pushed passed Cam and walked down the steps.

Once he was out of the lab, Cam looked towards Dr. Brennan with a very exasperated look. Her friend just shook her head and returned to examining the skull. A few minutes later a beeping came from the computer monitor. The two doctors stood in front of it as Cam brought the x- rays up on the screen.

The first that came up was obviously of the statue with the visible skull. The skull had no stone covering it, but the rest of the statue held the rest of the remains. Underneath the stone was an entire skeletal system, indicating that the skull had been in the stone before the statue had been sculpted. Dr. Brennan had been expecting as such. She stared at the bones intently, and saw bone remolding throughout the skeleton.

"How old would you say these bones are?" Cam asked. She took her eyes off the screen to see that Cam's were not wavering from it.

"I can not be sure without running some tests, but just by looking at them I would say between one thousand to two thousand years old," She responded nonchalantly.

"Are you sure?" Cam asked, eyes still glued to the screen.

"Yes, why?" Dr. Brennan asked curiously. She stared at the bones but could not see what was so peculiarly bizarre about them. They were old, yes, and there was a significant amount of remodeling, but that was the most intriguing thing about them.

Cam looked shock as she turned towards Dr. Brennan. Dr. Brennan was puzzled by her friend's strange expression. Until Cam looked back at the screen, this time she followed the gaze. She saw what was so troubling. She had only been looking at the images of the statue with the skull. She hadn't notice that Cam had pulled the other eight up on the right side of the monitor.

"Is there any way that the other statues are from a different time period?" Brennan asked, neither of their eyes moved from the images on the screen. Dr. Hodgins decided to make his entrance followed by Booth.

"Hey, did you sign-off on the… what's going on," he cautiously drawled out the question when he noticed the intensity in their faces.

"No Dr. Patrick told me they were all found at the same level of rock, the ground hadn't been disturbed for centuries." Cam answered the previous question ignoring Hodgins' entrance. "Is there anyway the bodies were once mummified? Maybe someone tampered with the statues before they were brought here?"

"Bones? Cam?" Booth tried a turn at getting their attention, but his failed as well.

"It does not appear so." Brennan answered Cam, ignoring Booth. "Did anyone give you any warning about this?"

"No, they didn't. How is this possible?" Cam asked. Hodgins, sick of being out of the loop, decided to get a better view of the computer screen. If there was every anything interesting going on he wanted to know about it. His mouth dropped open when he saw what was on the screen.

"Aren't these slabs suppose to be old, as in thousands of years old?" He asked, his eyes wide. Cam only nodded.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on," Booth grouched behind the three squints, but there was no response. He could see the images but he didn't see what was so interesting about the x- rays. Brennan looked back at the eight slabs laying on the table then back at the screen. It wasn't possible.

"Bones," Booth cried in annoyance. She turned to look at him. "What is going on?"

"The statues, they all contain remains," Cam responded. Booth still looked confused. Wasn't that the reason they were looking at the slabs in the first place?

"They're not just bones though," Brennan answered. She pointed to the x-rays of the other eight statues. "Some how all of the human tissue and organs remained intact for a thousand or more years, it isn't possible."

Booth took a closer look at the images and saw what the others were so amazed about. In each of the x- rays he could see organs and skin, what amazed him the most was the fact that all the bodies still had their eyes.

"I take it thousand year old dead people shouldn't have eyeballs?" He asked the three squints, and all three shook their heads in fascination.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

**I know my chapters are long, sorry about that. I just wanted to say thanks for taking the time to read my fiction. Cause those of you who do are awesome. :)**

**This might look like a random chapter, but it'll make sense and tie in later on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Bones.**

"You really should let me help you with that."

"I am perfectly capable of packing my own bag Merlin," Arthur stated, annoyed. He did not appreciate Merlin's condescending tone. He thought him incompetent, unable to do anything for himself. Merlin smirked as he knew he was starting to irritate the young king.

"Okay, I just didn't want your golden locks to get caught in the buckle," Merlin turned his back to grab another shirt from the wardrobe. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Arthur's narrow at the lanky servant, but Merlin continued. "I mean what would Gwen think if you started loosing your hair at such a young age… oh wait it seems that is already happening."

"Merlin," Arthur warned, a frown on his face. Merlin's back was still facing him but he could tell there was a smug grin on the young man's face.

"You know maybe you should ask Gaius for one of his hair tonics. I mean think of poor Gwen. She already has to deal with that extending waist line of yours." A pouch of coins flew by his head, hitting instead the wardrobe door. He turned to face a smirking Arthur.

"That could have really hurt," Merlin feigned a hurt look. Behind it Merlin was actually surprised he had chosen the money instead of the usual goblet.

"Well its good it didn't hit you then," Arthur grinned. He wasn't actually trying to hurt Merlin, he could never do that, but the man went too far with his comments sometimes. He played the hurt puppy look even more, until Arthur whined, "Don't be such a girl Merlin."

"Well maybe if you weren't such a prat," Merlin retorted, breaking the hurt facade.

"Well if you weren't such an idiot you wouldn't need to worry about getting hit with flying money," Arthur grumbled back returning to his bag.

"Maybe it's your hunger causing you to be so grouchy? Wouldn't want your stomach getting any smaller now would we," Merlin laughed. Arthur's head shot up. Noticing the recognizable look on his companion's face, he continued to laugh as he ran out of the King and Queen's chambers and into the hall, Arthur charging behind him.

"Merlin! Get back here this instant!" Arthur shouted as the two bounded down the hall, Merlin a good ten feet ahead of Arthur. The two carried on their game of cat and mouse well into the other side of the castle, dodging maids and knights alike. The chase went on until Merlin turned around and saw Arthur gasping against one of the stone walls. A dopy grin plastered across his face, the manservant silently walked back to his king.

Arthur was keeled over and panting. Merlin wasn't without a sweat, but the satisfaction of his victory caused his fatigue to disappear instantly. Merlin, when he reached the worn out king, opened his mouth, but Arthur shot up a hand to silence him.

"I swear if you say something about my weight I will put you in the stocks for a month," Arthur panted out. Merlin shut his mouth for a minute, but kept the smug grin.

"I was just going to point out that it was probably due to the extra weight of your chain mail, Sire," Merlin stated innocently. Arthur shot him a look but lost it in a fit of chuckles when he caught sight of the servant's goofy grin. Arthur gave his servant a grin and a hard pat on the back, which nearly knocked the weaker man over.

Merlin felt dizzy as the king's hand made contact with the recent burn he had received from the unknown sorcerer a day earlier, but he quickly brushed it off not wanting to draw Arthur's attention to it. He knew the king would undoubtedly question the servant until he told him how he received it, and then he would question as to why Merlin had been in the woods in the first place. He couldn't come right out and say, "Meeting a dragon." It was better for everyone if he just gritted his teeth and put on the idiot persona. He joined in the merriment, forcing the pain subside, and the two men started their way through the hallways, back to the king's chambers to prepare for the dreadful hunting trip.

"Sire," A voice rang through the stone corridor, causing the men to both stop and turn to look at the oncoming knight. He was bounding down the hallway much like Arthur had before.

His curly locks bounced as the red, Camelot crested cape fluttered behind his heavy footsteps. He was among the oldest of the knights, admired and respected by all, and took charge of things when Arthur wasn't present. He was wise and courageous, yet Merlin had noticed under his tough exterior there was something different. His eyes held a soft kindness which few could see unless they truly looked at the man. Merlin often wondered if perhaps someone took the time to get to know him they would find that he was a gentle soul, tough but kind. But whatever kindness the older knight possessed wasn't present at the moment. Instead the crease of worry lined the man's forehead and his mouth was in a strict frown.

Merlin groaned mentally, of annoyance and worry. He knew what was coming out of the knight's mouth wouldn't be good news.

"Leon," Arthur acknowledged his knight's presence. He saw the look in his knight's face as well. He knew something had happened, or worse it has yet to pass.

"You are needed in the throne room, Sire. A man has come forward with some information about 'her,' Sir Leon stated in a hushed tone. Arthur nodded solemnly, and then started in the other direction towards the throne room, Sir Leon and an anxious manservant stepping behind.

The guards opened the doors heavy doors for the king as the party approached the throne room. Arthur walked, his red cape flowing behind just as Leon's had, towards his throne where Gwen was already waiting for his arrival. Sir Leon went to stand with the rest of the knights, and Merlin next to Gaius. The physician and his ward shared a silent acknowledgement of the danger that was afoot. Everyone knew who "she" was. Everyone knew the pain that came with her treacherous plots. All knew why there was a stiff silence and chilling air. She was up to something that would cause someone, if not all, to suffer.

In front of the two royal thrones, which were now occupied by the king and queen, a young man stood. He was a peasant; at least he was dressed as such. His brown trousers and green shirt were smudged with dirt. His short brown hair was matted and full of burs. He looked as if he had been wandering in the woods and fell of a cliff face.

Merlin watched him warily. He had learned during his years in Camelot that the visitors to the palace, especially those with information, should never be trusted. His time working under Arthur had changed him from the peasant boy he had been; naïve and trusting everyone he met. He quickly lost his naïve outlook, but he no longer could believe the words of strangers. He was following his destiny, but there was a constant price calling for its dues. The moment he was willing to believe the world was trustworthy; something would cause his faith to shift. It made him cautious, too cautious. Trusting others became a risky move which would most likely result in heartache. So the man in the center of the room, even if his true intentions were just, remained a mystery and therefore a threat to the king's silent protector.

"What is your name," Arthur asked the man in a proud yet soft voice. He was worried he would frighten the man as he was already shaking. His green eyes darted from the king to the many faces that were watching him intently.

Arthur was also cautious of the man. He knew the treacherous ways of his half- sister and how those who followed her were willing to lie, kill, and die at her beck and call. He couldn't tell if the man's nervousness was due to something that happened to him at Morgana's hands or if he was one of his sister's many pawns.

"M-my n-name's Gudine, Sire," his eyes darted towards the queen. She sent him an encouraging smile, her eyes glistening with un-doubtable kindness. She, unlike her husband and friends, still had hope in the truth behind people's words. At least that was what others thought. Deep down but slowly ascending towards the surface she felt the bite of Morgana's betrayal. Her heart felt heavy as more and more people came forward and spewed their lies in her face. There was so much betrayal left by Morgana. It left a scar on her heart which reopened whenever another false story or deceiving word was thrust at her face. Still she tried her best to show kindness to strangers and give them the benefit of the doubt. His shoulders relaxed as her gaze fell upon him.

"Why have you come here," Gudine's eyes shifted back towards the king when he addressed him.

"I-I have come to warn you, Sire," Gudine responded looking at Arthur's feet.

"Warn me of what," Arthur's voice tensed, and Gudine grew more nervous.

"I saw a woman, Sire. She was dressed in all black. Her eyes were wild and so dark that they filled my heart with despair. I saw her in the forest and s-she was speaking to a man. I heard her," Gudine's gaze became distant. He looked as if he was recalling a horrible event.

"What did she say? Who was the man?" Arthur asked anxiously but still held his kingly tone. Gwen placed a hand on his arm, causing him to relax back in his chair. He allowed his left hand, his left elbow leaning on the armrest, to gingerly cover his mouth to hide his look of anxiety.

"I no none of the man, Sire," Gudine's eyes looked Arthur in the face. "But I did hear her say, 'Tomorrow Arthur Pendragon dies.' I thought you should hear of this threat, Sire."

"Did she say anything else?" Arthur asked still covering his face.

"Y-yes, Sire, she told the man to meet her in the ruins of the Temple of Assuard."

"Morgana what are you up to," Arthur whispered to himself. Gudine stared at the king waiting for a response. He didn't know how his good deed would be rewarded but he worried for what he was going to say next.

"Sire, I think her to be a sorceress," Gudine stated softly, almost in an inaudible volume. "I saw her speak out a foreign, strange word and the grass… it caught on fire, but it wasn't a normal fire. It was in a circle around her. She mumbled words, words I do not know the meaning to."

"What happened next," Leon asked noticing Arthur's puzzlement. Gudine's eyes fell on the knight then back on his king.

"I do not know, Sire," his head fell in shame. "I ran. I feared being discovered, so I ran as fast as I could. I am sorry, My Lord."

Merlin, despite how he tried, couldn't help but feel for the man. He genuinely looked ashamed for not gathering more information for his king._ Morgana looked genuinely concerned for Uther before she killed him_, the dark voice in his mind reminded him. He looked at Gudine's feet, not wanting to deal with the battle raging in his head.

"You are a good man, Gudine," Arthur stated, watching his subject for any change in attitude or facial expression. Merlin looked up to see if the man would suddenly spew incantations, as well. Gudine's eyes lightened up and he lifted his head to eye level after hearing his king's praise. The peasant let out a sigh of relief. Neither Arthur nor Merlin saw a change in the man which would indicate that he was lying, but they didn't see anything that would lower their guard either.

"You shall be rewarded for your loyalty," Arthur stated plainly. With a deep sigh he signaled for the guards to escort Gudine out. The loyal subject gave a stiff, awkward bow before he was led out of the throne room by the armored guards. Merlin watched him intently until he disappeared behind the wooden doors. Once the stranger was gone all eyes turned towards the king, awaiting his orders.

"Gauis," Arthur began, removing his hand from his face. Gauis already looking at the king, took the place of Gudine in the center of the room, Merlin standing a footstep behind him.

"Yes Sire," Gauis asked.

"Tell me of the Temple of Assuard."

"It is one of the sacred temples of the druids. The temple was legend to be dedicated to the spirit of a mysterious High Priestess who protected those who were pure of heart. But the temple was destroyed at the beginning of the Great Purge. No one has gone there for more than two decades. It would seem only logical that Morgana would choose it of all places as a meeting place, Sire," Gaius informed the king and the court. Arthur sat, absorbing what his court physician had told him. After a few moments he stood up and looked at the different faces of the court.

"We leave for the Temple of Assuard at day break," Arthur announced.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

**Okay… Wow. Thought no one would actually read this. Thanks for your guys' input it was very insightful. **

**To Gargonzola'sArchaicInstituion thanks for your review, but she was dating the bones by the skull, not the x-rays. I think you're thinking of fossilization, I believe ossification is the replacement of cartilage for bone, but actually you would still be able to see the difference with x-rays. Sorry for the song title mess up, I haven't seen that episode in a while and…yeah… I'm just a goof at times… sorry… but thanks for your input :)**

**Also thanks to all of the others who read, followed, and reviewed. Especially PrincessPo, You're awesome bud :) and I love your stories.*high-five***

**Sorry my chapters are so long I just have a lot to say and some people *cough cough* wouldn't let me shorten it. They know who they are. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Bones. If I did I would be Warlock of the Lab…get it… see what I did there?**

"Strange," Dr. Brennan muttered under her breath as she looked over one of the stone slabs that contained the bodies. Her gaze switched between the images on the monitor, back to the gray face of the girl in front of her. At least she believed the remains incased were female. It would be the most probable outcome since there were only two sets of female remains on the monitor, and this was the only statue of a female. The face of one of the female images appeared to correspond with the statue's face, as well. But there was no way of telling with absolute certainty unless she was allowed to physically see the remains, and at the moment she was fighting it within herself not to rip open the stone casing right there.

"What's strange?" Booth asked over her shoulder. She didn't respond as she moved on to examine the face of one of the stone men. He looked over at Hodgins, who only shrugged and looked just as dumbfounded as Booth.

"I can't tell you," Hodgins said turning back to the monitor which his boss's eyes were glued to. Cam looked from one face to another, trying to make sense of them.

"Cam?" Booth asked. She still stared at the screen. It was bewildering, fascinating, and wrong.

She was the boss, but she was also the person in charge of the tissue department. Whenever a crime scene involved the actual blood and organs, she was there to gather the information. She was in charge of overseeing the lab, and the gory work, and she knew that the remains within the slabs were not possible.

"Cam?" Booth repeated more abruptly, putting his hands on his hips and pushing the front ends of his suit jacket behind them. He was getting tired of the lack of answers.

"Oh. What?" she asked coming out of her trance, but her eyes shifted back ever so often as the images beckoned to her to solve their mystery. Booth tilted his head and gave her an annoyed glare, his signature look of confusion. "Oh! The bodies, I'm sorry."

"Why do they have eyes? Actually aren't thousand- year- old bodies supposed to be old, as in skeletons?" Booth asked moving his arms to cross over his chest. Cam turned back to the screen.

"Yes, that's why it doesn't make any sense."

"So how does this happen?"

"I'm not sure," Cam admitted turning back to Booth with her own arms crossed. "Dr. Brennan, is there anyway that these statues are from a more recent time period than the other?"

Brennan lifted her head slightly to glance at the eyes of her three colleagues then returned her attention to her observations.

"I wouldn't be able to give conclusive answers unless I was to physically view the remains," Brennan answered bluntly. Cam rolled her eyes at herself. Why she asks Dr. Brennan to guess when she knows she wouldn't, is beyond her thinking.

"Well, the stone is the same type," Hodgins decided to put in his observation. Cam and Booth turned to him.

"So that means they are from the same time?" Booth asked. Hodgins looked over his shoulder at the slabs, then back at Booth, the stubble on his chin rubbing the collar of his coat as he did. His mouth was in a hard line of concentration as he spoke to the agent.

"No. It means that the material used for the statues was the same," he responded looking at the screen. The statues were a mystery: a puzzle. He might be known as the insect guy, but the one thing he both loved and couldn't stand was a puzzle. He felt it in his blood that he was meant to crack the code whenever one happened on him. So when he couldn't find the answer to the statues it irritated him.

"Thanks," Booth said sarcastically, returning his eyes to his partner.

"What's with the gigantic rocks," Angela called out as she readjusted her I.D. tag and walked onto the platform. All eyes except Brennan's turned towards the artist.

"The London sent you some weird thousand-year-old dead guys in some rocks and they still have guts," Booth answered with a serious face. Angela's mouth dropped and her eyes squinted with confusion. Hodgins sighed and Cam almost smirked at Booth's amusing description.

"What," Angela asked turning towards Hodgins. She knew she shouldn't have taken that early lunch. She always misses the excitement. Hodgins walked over to explain the situation, and Booth approached the forensic anthropologist.

"What are you looking for Bones?" he asked, craning his neck to get a better view of the face she was looking at.

It was a man, looked like he was nearly thirty. The sculpted detail on the face was remarkable, even the short cropped hair stood out so well that Booth felt he could pluck a single gray strand. The man's eyes were open; the pupil was wide as if he had been surprised or scared.

In his right hand was a lowered sword, but it was different from the other statues' swords. His was more detailed and much elegant then the others. There were even words, words in a different language, but words all the same on the blade. Booth turned his gaze back to the computer screen, and found the remains that matched the position of the statue.

Booth couldn't help but be reminded of the little, plastic knights he used to play with as a child. Knights who, like the statues, carried swords in their hands. He remembered having the little figures battle it out with each other. He looked back down at the statue before him and couldn't help but wonder if perhaps this man fought it out with someone. The feeling quickly left when he realized he was beginning to loose a piece of his masculinity. He walked over to stand next to Cam when his phone rang.

He took it out of his pocket and addressed the person who had called him.

"Booth," he said to be answered with the voice of the District Attorney's voice. Booth let out a sigh as he covered the receiver and motioned to Cam. When she turned to look at him, he mouthed the words "I'll be back," and pointed to his phone. She nodded as he walked down the platform steps and past the glass doors. Cam turned back to the computer screen.

"Dr. Brennan." Cam called out.

"Yes," she answered, coming to stand next to her.

"What do you make of this?" Cam asked pointing to the image of one of the male set of remains. Her finger landed on a small blurry circle. It was about the size of a tennis ball. The man had it clutched in his left hand, his right holding a sword. The two squinted at it, but it remained a blurry blimp.

"I do not know," Brennan said increasingly being more intrigued by this find. It was a mystery that could show some advancements for the scientific community. It would make a fascinating paper at least. To think that dead tissue could survive for over a thousand years: it is inconceivable. It was impossible. Brennan slowly turned away from the computer to look at cam.

"We must open the statues. If there truly is a way to preserve tissue for hundreds of years, the bodies should be studied this could change the very idea of decay," Cam told her.

"How do we even know these images aren't fabricated?" Brennan asked with her usual logical, skeptical reasoning.

"Why would they send us fake x- rays?"

"Perhaps it is a hoax. They could be trying to test the minds of the U.S. They could be doing this in other parts of the country. They must be planning to take over. They are out for revenge," Hodgins interrupted the conversation.

"What exactly would they want vengeance for, Hodgins? The revolution," Angela giggled standing next to Brennan and he.

"Oh please! They've gotten over that long ago. It's obvious they're still mad at us for the Flour Contract."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Cam told him throwing her arms up in the air and shaking her head. Angela rolled her eyes as Hodgins began explaining the 'Great Flour Contract,' but Brennan had drowned them out. Her mind was too focused on the screen.

_If these are fake, _she thought to herself,_ then why would they send them? Is it a test? It doesn't make sense. These images are not rational. They can't be real. This is some form of humor. These can't be real._

Yet the more she stared at the screen the more the remains called her, drew her in. She couldn't help but examine the images and try to find an answer to the raging question.

She looked at the x-ray of the slab containing the skeletal remains. The healed fractures and breaks were visible even through the stone. She looked back at the original slab.

_If this is a ruse, then why would the x-ray match this slab? _She asked herself. She turned back to the screen to look at the other remains.

Besides the skeleton there were eight sets of remains depicted on the screen. She could tell from the pelvis that there were in fact two female sets of remains and six males. She turned towards the various tables that the heavy stones laid on. She counted, not including the one with the visible skull, six male statues and one female. Her eyes searched the room for the missing statue, the one she believed contained the other female remains.

She couldn't find them amongst the others. She looked back at the remains, then back at the statues. A small anger grew inside of her. She was supposed to be working on this case and the remains weren't all there. A thought occurred to her.

_Dr. Patrick had the last of the remains._

Her lips pursed together as the very though of the man caused her to become irritated.

_If you would like someone's help the least you could do is arrange it so they have everything. How unprofessional! What sort of doctor is he? First the x-rays not being sent. The way he acted to his assistant was rudeness and arrogance at its finest._

She couldn't ever see herself acting the way he had, so deeming to someone like an intern who was willing to follow his teachings. She would call out any of her interns' mistakes without hesitation. She would bluntly tell them of their intelligence level and weather or not they were indeed bright. She would tell them when they were wrong and even go as far as to send them off if need be, but she would never discourage them in such away as calling them 'idiot.' That was just wrong and uncalled for. To tell someone they were of no use and hinder their strive for knowledge was never acceptable. She would point out their mistakes, but that was the job of a teacher, not to discourage and beret the young, future minds.

_What has that 'doctor' done with my missing remains? _Brennan's face burned with a internal flame that raged against every arrogant pompous she ever met.

She decided she wouldn't get any answers by fuming over Dr. Patrick's genuine stupidity. She had to move past it and continue with the examination of the other remains.

Upon looking at the mere images she was able to tell that both females seemed as if they hadn't had any serious bone damage when they were alive. The ankles of both females looked as if they had been mangled, but not damaged entirely. Upon closer examination of the one's skull though, Brennan could see a small line it was fairly visible and looked as if it had been healed long before she had died. Brennan couldn't help but look at the lone female statue among the other male ones, and felt another pang of annoyance for Dr. Patrick's incompetence.

She returned to the monitor. The other six male remains were quite different from the female. Looking at them there were many fractures that had been healed, many brakes that still left marks. On one of the skulls, the man had a prominent frontal scar it seemed as if it had been dealt a blow to the head that had some how miraculously healed. Her head tilted at the sight.

_Strange. This should have killed him, especially with the medical technology they had a thousand years ago. Perhaps these images are fake._

Her eyes caught more strange wounds on the bones. Several ribs amongst the men had been broken at one point or another. Some the spines looked tangled with stress marks and splintering on the shin bones caused by constant moving. Her eye caught a nick on one of the man's ribs. It seemed like a sharp projectile had embedded itself in the man's ribcage. She stared at the mark on the bone for a minute.

_If going with the time period, it would most likely be an arrow…that is if they are indeed from a thousand years ago._

Brennan looked at the lab's entrance. It was empty. No one exited nor entered the large room. She secretly wished Dr. Patrick would walk through the doors so she could pester him about the missing statue, the strange x- rays and above all else so she could open the statues up and remove all mystery. She sighed mentally and returned to her work. She found similar wounds amongst the other men. There appeared to be puncture marks and scrapings along all of their skeletal systems.

She went through each one, each seeming worse as she went along and each healed even when it seemed impossible. Their unworldly recoveries were beginning to cause the doubt to grow inside of her, but she continued to work. She would not jump to conclusions, despite her personal opinions. She looked at each skeleton, noting the damage mentally and with a determination, but when she came to one of the males her eyes widened.

The man's skeleton was riddled with injuries that had been dealt and healed over an extended period of time. There were fractures and brakes that lined the bones of the arms and legs. Each on of his ribs seemed to have been broken at some point or another. There was a small nick on the left side of one of his vertebrae. His skull, especially the back of it, was littered with the gut- wrenching twist of cracks that had healed long ago. His shins where that of the other men, he too had moved at great distances at long period of times. His hands had a series of nicks that must have come from a knife of sorts. Projectile wounds, the ones she expected caused by arrows, were also present on the man's mangled body. Brennan took a step back and looked at the screen from a distance.

She could see the position the man was in. His arms were at his sides, his head turned upwards so he would be looking right at you. His legs were spread, as if he was waiting to pounce or be pounced upon. She turned away from the screen and searched through the statues until she found the one that matched his body movements. She tilted her head once more and leaned down to get a better look at the stone face. It was not what she had expected.

She had imagined that someone with extensive injuries such as that would have been wearing armor, but just as the computer screen had shown, the man was not even wearing chain mail. There was not a sword around his waist nor was his skinny face the face of a warrior. It was the face of a young man whose short hair covered the top of his head. His lips were forever engraved in a thin line. She looked closer and saw something in his stone eyes that she saw in her own almost everyday: concentration and determination.

_Very odd. _

Dr. Brennan was just about to ponder over the man's odd choice of attire when the lab doors open. Dr. Patrick walked in, two interns carrying one of the heavy stones behind him. Brennan almost ran down the stairs at the sight of her missing remains.

"Right over here boys," Dr. Patrick pointed to an examination table a the far right corner. Before they haul it off though, Brennan caught a glimpse of the face and hair. The gray curly locks that ran down her stone face almost made Brennan smile with the fact that she had found the missing female party. She returned her attention to the matter at hand.

"Dr. Patrick," she said in a serious and professional tone. The older gentleman turned and smiled at Brennan. Brennan felt a chill of disgust reach her spine as she shivered from it.

"Yes," Dr. Patrick answered sweet and innocently, but she wasn't buying it.

"I need to open up the statues and remove the remains to testing," Brennan told him sternly.

"W-what? You'll do no such thing!" Dr. Patrick exclaimed sounded appalled that Brennan would even try to go against his and his country's orders.

"That wasn't a request of permission, Dr. Patrick. I am going to open the statues and remove the remains," her hard, cold stare of determination caused Dr. Patrick's mouth to slam shut.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

**Okay Small Notification:**

**I thought I had posted this 12 days ago and then again last night, but apparently my computer hates me and in a bout of foolishness I walked away thinking that the story was posted. Note to self and others never just assume document has been posted always check. This also occurred with my Sherlock story in case any of you were reading that one as well. **

***facepalm* **

**Sorry guys. :(**

**Your guys' reviews are awesome. I really appreciate those. Thanks :)! This is only my second fanfiction and I hope this one meets your expectations. **

**To clarify there are nine slabs of stone. Six of them are males, two females, and the last is the man who has a visible skull. And, for those who are guessing who the man missing a face is, I'll give you a hint.**

**It's not Mourgause.**

**To the Dragon! Nanananaananan…Merlin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Bones but if my plan for world domination goes well…**

Dr. Patrick's cool gray eyes went wide momentarily when he realized Dr. Brennan was being serious in saying she was going to defy his direct orders. The gray hue suddenly burned red as realization overcame him.

How dare her!

Brennan stood in front of the foreign doctor awaiting the confrontation she had expected. She rolled her eyes when his shocked expression slowly turned to a burning fury.

"Now see here, Miss Brennan, you have no right to destroy the historical artifacts of my heritage!" Dr. Patrick stated, barely keeping his voice below a shout and enunciation on the 'miss'. "I know you American's are careless with your own heritage, but I will not let you destroy mine as well!"

Brennan stared at the doctor directly in the eyes through his entire rant. Her face was blank, but in her eyes one could see a rage that matched the British doctor standing before her. The way he swung his thick accent made her want to punch the man so his nose was even more crooked, but she held her composure.

"Mr. Patrick. You have asked my team and I to gather all we could of the bodies inside the stone, have you not?" Brennan responded calmly, but with equal amount of enunciation on the 'Mr'. She stood tall, her head up, and her arms relaxed at her sides. A small flash of fear crossed Dr. Patrick's eyes before it was engulfed in the red rampage.

"Now see here M-" he began to say.

"No, Mr. Patrick. You listen," Brennan interrupted. Dr. Patrick's eyebrows raised as his lips pursed. He opened his mouth to retaliate, but Brennan's was already moving.

"You asked us to determine when the bodies were placed in the stone and the tests will be back shortly, that much we can solve from the exposed remains, but you also wanted to know why the bodies were encased in the stone in the first place. How do you expect us to know this without letting us fully examine the bodies?" Dr. Patrick's mouth opened once again, but Brennan continued.

"I am positive you have seen the x- rays?"

Dr. Patrick opened his mouth but was once again silenced.

"You have seen the special circumstances of this situation. If these remains are in fact from the same era as the male, skeletal remains, one thousand years old, and they are in fact completely intact, both bone and tissue, they are a scientific achievement that has yet to be documented."

"That does-"

"It is unreasonable to think that these remains belong to one man, one country for that matter. These remains are a scientific anomaly that belongs to the scientific community. They should be documented and studied, not kept in the dark because a simple- minded primate decided to claim it for himself with an egotistical agenda in mind," Brennan told the doctor with a secret fire in her eyes and a blank expression.

Dr. Patrick's jaw clenched. His hands balled into fists at his side. His face burned red with the embers of a thousand suns. He took a deep breath to calm himself then looked at the younger scientist. She looked unfazed. It infuriated him. He took another calming breath and realized something. Suddenly he took on a smug smile.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to do that Miss Brennan. You see you need the permission of my department in order to do that, and since I represent my department, I say you will not destroy these historical artifacts just to advance your name in the National Geographic," he stated smugly.

Brennan's eyebrows rose as she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked directly into the smug look of his eyes. _He thinks he won._ Her brow settled down into a determined stare. _Oh how wrong he is._

"I see," Brennan said then swiftly turned on her heel. She walked straight past the platform entrance and the stares of her observing colleagues, and entered her office, closing the door behind her. All of the eyes on the platform looked over the rail at the naïve Dr. Patrick, who was walking towards the recently brought in slab that had been forgotten in the corner. And all eyes watched as the two interns and he wheeled the heavy stone into the back hallway of the building.

"Where's he going?" Hodgins asked Cam once the doctor was out of view. Cam stared after the annoying English man. She shook her head and looked over her shoulder at the rest of her team, the fake 'I'm the Boss' smile reappearing.

"Whatever he wants to do, they're his remains," Cam told them as her arms swung forward so her hands could clasp in front of her. Hodgins's brow rose as his head tilted in his natural suspecting, suspicious manner.

"Let's get back to work," Cam commanded calmly. Hodgins glanced towards the back hallway before forcing his eyes to fall back on the soil reports of the area where the remains were found.

Cam walked back over to the monitor, but her eyes also wandered to the back of the lab.

"Ang-," Hodgins began to call Angela over to take a look at a spore sample, but she was already walking down the platform stairs.

Angela walked into Brennan's office to see her best friend sitting at her desk and speaking to someone on her phone.

"Please notify me when you do," Brennan told the mystery person. She held up a finger, signally Angela to wait a moment. Angela sighed, tilted her head, yet still kept her knowing smile.

It could be tough, having a genius for a friend, especially Brennan. She always wondered how Angela and she were friends, but Angela never really doubted it. The moment she questioned it, she remembered that even though they had a different mind set they were in essence of the same soul. Even if Brennan refused to believe in the spiritual aspects of life, the universe had meant them to be friends and that is what they would be.

"Sweetie," Angela said as Brennan put the phone back on the desk and began to jot something down on a notepad. She wore her usual work face: serious and concentrated.

"Yes?" Brennan asked once she finished writing.

"What's going on?" Brennan looked up at her and quickly back at the writing.

"Dr. Patrick is an arrogant man," Brennan stated with a tad of spite in her voice. Angela walked over and sat down on the couch by the window which gave a view of the rest of the lab.

"Well, you're not the Queen of Modesty either, Sweetie," Angela pointed out in a friendly manner. Brennan's eyes looked up, but she swiftly returned her gaze to the words sprawled across the paper. Angela realized she touched something.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong," Angela pleaded in a soft voice as she inclined back on the couch.

Brennan didn't look up this time.

"Sweetie?" Angela coaxed her on after a few silent moments. Brennan looked up, this time with her whole head. When she met with Brennan's blue eyes, Angela's heart hurt. She knew that look. It was the look her friend got when she was down on herself.

"Am I a monster?" Brennan asked with a frown on her face. Angela sighed. She never knew why her friend was so down on herself. Sure she had horrible people skills but she was one of the most good hearted of people anyone could meet.

"Of course not," Angela stated in a matter of fact tone, but the sorrow in her friend's eyes stayed.

"Have I ever called you an idiot?" Angela's eyes widened at that question.

"No, of course you haven't."

"Have I ever called one of my students an idiot?"

"I've never heard you call anyone of the interns an idiot. Why are you asking, Honey?" Brennan looked down at the paper once more, then back at her friend.

"I overheard Dr. Patrick speaking to one of his interns over the phone…"

"Brennan, listen to me," Angela stood smiling reassuringly in front of the desk when Brennan lifted her head up. "You can be a little…say blunt at times, yeah. But come on we all have our faults."

Bones looked up at her friend, the sad, confused tilt of her head still present. Her mouth remained in a hard frown. Angela could see she was about to argue, but Angela beat her to it.

"I mean look at Hodgins. He has that whole conspiracy obsession," Angela quickly stated pointing out the doors towards the platform where the curly haired man was working oblivious to the two women talking about him.

"That's different," Brennan responded frankly. "His faults do not hurt others."

"Hey speak for yourself! My poor eardrums still hurt from that last spout of the Flour Contract," Angela giggled with exaggerated eye roll. She saw a smile appear on the doctor's face that just barely reached her friend's eyes.

Honestly, cheering Brennan up was harder than her actual job at times.

"Come on Sweetie, you know what I'm saying is true. You're not Dr. Sleazebag, I mean did you see how he was drooling over those young interns, creepy old perv," Angela made her closing argument with a disgusted look which transformed into a heartening smile and glint in her eyes. The message must have reached her friend because Brennan's face returned to a perceptive smile which overtook her eyes as well.

"Thanks Angela," Brennan said softly. Suddenly the sliding doors opened and Booth walked into the anthropologist's office. His face was in a stern grimace. Both women turned their baffled expressions towards the newcomer.

"Booth?" Brennan questioned his grim facial expression. He looked down at his partner still sitting in her office chair.

"Nothing," he mumbled to the concerned faces surrounding him. Truth was his boss had just rung him out on how he and Bones had handled the Ague Case. He had told the director and DA that the man was going to attack both his partner and the little girl, but apparently he had gone against protocol by shooting his unarmed accomplice in the hand. Booth looked at both women's eyes and feigned a smile. No reason to tell Bones about his problems.

Bones stared as her partner's scowl turned into an obvious false smile. She wanted to question him further on the matter, but decided against doing so in front of Angela. Booth didn't like looking weak or flustered in front of others, even if it was just them. She would question him later when no one else was around, the next time they are at the Founding Fathers perhaps, which would probably be later in the day.

"What's up with the squints," Booth asked, drawing away from his awkward entrance. Bones looked back down at her writing and smiled evilly. She had forgotten what she had come in here to do. Her two friends did not miss the devilish look appear on her face.

"Sweetie what are you up to," Angela questioned her mouth turning into a questioning line. Booth crossed his arms and walked, to stand by Angela, facing the beaming doctor. Brennan looked up at the artist and agent before her. She placed her overlapping arms on the desk and smiled up at them.

"Oh no, what have you done," Angela asked her mouth gaping open just a bit. Booth looked at the exasperated look on Angela's face and his eyebrows rose in confusion. He had missed something: again.

"Bones?" Booth returned his eyes to his partner, who still wore that creepy smile on her face. Brennan's eyes switched between the two faces.

"You'll see," Brennan answered mysteriously as she stood up. Angela shared a concerned look with Booth.

"Uh, Sweetie, I don't know what you're up to but," Angela stopped when she saw that Brennan was already walking up the platform stairs. Angela sighed and shook her head. She too went out the glass doors, Booth following behind her.

A hallway and a few doors down Dr. Patrick was celebrating his victory over the 'idiot American doctor' by examining one of the stone slabs containing female remains. As he looked down at the woman's angular face, he couldn't help but to admire the particular 'features' the woman had had when she had been alive. He smiled to himself when he realized he would have gladly been this princess's courtier.

He looked up at the empty examination room he was in. He found the great amount of clear drawers a little bizarre as they contained various bones, but he only shrugged and returned to his slab which was completely covering the top of the examination table before him. Around the statue's mid-section he found what he had been looking for. He looked back at the image on the computer screen behind him, it was a blown up x-ray of the female remains before him: a very peculiar x-ray at that.

He smiled. This was the reason he had been looking at the remains in the first place. This was way too important and remarkable for an American, even if his 'superiors' disagreed. That is why he hadn't told Dr. Saron that he wasn't given clearance to look at these remains. It was his job, and he was still quite irritated by his department's lack of faith in him. He was the best in his field, was he not? It's not like an American, a woman at that, could do a better job at him. She just threw her words around to make herself seem clever. In reality she was probably just as big of a ditz as all of the other women he met; although he rather liked those types of women in some aspects.

He shook the thoughts out of his mind. Women are not something that should be on his mind while he was working. He looked back at the statue before him. The woman's hair flailed out wildly around her cranium. Her face was curved into a look of concentration, her lips curving into a tantalizing, unwavering smile which sent a shiver down his spine. Her brow lowered to create a look of determination that nearly covered her stone eyes that were wide open and staring into his on gazing ones.

It was hard to keep women out of his mind when such a beautiful specimen lay right in front of him.

He looked back at the monitor to his left, then lowered his field of view to her midsection where the cause of his disobedience. The bulging shape of the rock protruded from the stone hand three inches from her stomach.

He smiled down at the tools lying on the small metal tray next to the slab. He picked up the chisel and rubber mallet. He placed the slanted chisel end at the object's tip which jutted out from the outer part of her hand. He raised the hammer up to the height of his shoulder. With a swish of his wrist the hammer came down on the cold metal, flat circular target of the chisel.

With a satisfying crack he moved the chisel along the object's outline to reveal the dark line that led into the tomb. He was about to hit down on the tool once more when a thought came to his mind. He quickly set down the tools on the metal tray, not noticing the airy sound whistling through the inch long crack.

His eyes shot towards the screen, and he let out a sigh of relief. The remains were intact. In a bout of foolishness he had gone through with procedure, forgetting that he was working with remains as well as the artifact. It had been a while since he had worked with bones instead of artifacts, but he still should have remembered.

_It was that blasted woman! She's a distraction._ He thought, turning his relief into a scowl.

He cursed in his head, so distracted with his detestation for the American doctor, that he didn't notice the air to swirl around the opening. At some point in his angry rambling he stopped and, with a puzzled look, stared at the computer screen.

_Why didn't the air affect the thousand- year- old remains?_

He moved closer to the screen to search for any fluctuations of the body, but he could find none. His brow tightened into a line.

_How is this possible?_

Then he heard the faint whistle of the air coming from nowhere. He looked around the room wide-eyed, walking to every corner and taking special precaution around the air vents. He finally turned his attention to the crack when he walked past it and a cool feeling overcame him. He tilted his head to the right, and then lowered it so his face was at eye level of the crack. His eyes widened more when he realized air was being pushed out of the slot. The whistle sound increased as the air blew faster into his face. He stepped back as a jolt of the cold wind bit his ear.

He stood there starring at the hole. The whistle turned into a high pitched sound. He suddenly felt a shock of pain run through his ears. Instinctively he raised his hand to protect his eardrums from the ever growing shrieking.

The sound was ringing at an even higher octave when he felt the sticky substance of blood on his palms, but he dare not remove the only defensive he had in order to check. It wasn't for a few seconds that the old man fell to the floor with his eyes closed.

**A/N: So I don't know what to think of that conversation with Angela and Bones.**

**Conversations between those two are not the easiest to write for. There are some underlining characteristics and meanings between the two which are hard to convey.**

**Please comment and feel free to read my other stories as well.**

**The next update will be within the next three days, and I will update every three days after that.**

**Thanks for reading :)!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

**Sorry this is really late. I recently hit my head on an elevator wall. Anyone else ever do that? It's not a very fun experience… -.-**

**So thanks for your reviews :). Has anyone else realized that a lot of the people who worked on Merlin have names that start with the letter J? I don't know why but I just noticed that.**

**That's all folks.**

**Oh yeah the story. Here's chapter 6. Please comment and leave your input.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Bones. **

Cam was almost done with her own examinations when Dr. Brennan walked up the stairs, putting on white latex gloves as she did. All eyes landed on the anthropologist as she walked onto the floor, Booth and Angela trailing behind with worried glances.

"What have you found," Brennan asked Cam with a large smile on her face.

Cam stared at her then at Booth and Angela, then back at her. She wondered what was going on between the three. She shook her head, forcing herself out of the puzzling trance.

"The tests came back, the skull is approximately one thousand and five hundred years old," Cam answered, walking towards the exposed remains as she spoke of it.

Brennan nodded her head standing next to her colleague, her smile never fading. Cam turned her head and saw the grin. She looked over at Booth who only shrugged in response. Brennan picked up the lab reports lying on a table near the slab.

"Doctor Brennan," Cam began, cautiously turning her head towards Brennan. The doctor didn't look up from the charts in her hands as she 'hmm' as a response.

"Is there something you are not telling us?" Cam asked worriedly. Brennan's smile, if possible seemed to grow mischievously as she set down the charts and looked at the people surrounding her.

"Bones?" Both asked and Cam sighed crossing her arms awaiting news that would either make her happy or want to crawl up in a corner. Really anything was possible when it came to Dr. Brennan. Angela and Hodgins looked at her as well, also curious by her secretive look.

"I contacted the British Science Department. With some persuasion and logical reasoning they have agreed to allow us to get a better view of the remains," Brennan stated with a proud smile.

"How much of a better view?" Hodgins asked turning his head slightly at Cam who returned the look.

"They have allowed us access to the remains directly," Brennan told him.

"You mean they are going to let you open these statue people tomb things?" Booth asked. Hodgins and Angela sent him questioning glares at the term used, but he ignored them.

"Yes," Brennan said with a nod of her head, then walked over to the monitor. "The question is though, how do we open them."

Her head tilted as she looked the images over, something obviously troubling her.

"What do you mean how? Just take a chisel put some old squint back into it and there you go. Medieval dead guys galore," Booth so wisely put.

"It's not that simple," Brennan answered by looking at him. His look of confusion told her that he didn't understand. He looked around for someone to answer and Cam was the one who did.

"Air has damaging qualities. The tissue could disintegrate in an instant if exposed," Cam answered. Booth mouthed a large 'oh' and looked at Bones.

"Well how are you going to get them out without making them piles of dust?" he asked her.

"I don't know," she said looking at the monitor.

It stayed like that for a few moments, Brennan staring at the monitor, while Booth awaited a miraculous response. Hodgins went over to sit at his computer and began typing away on the keyboard. Cam stood by the statue of the woman, a deep frown on her face. There wasn't a way to retrieve the remains without the air hitting it, and the United Kingdom wasn't going to allow them access to the slabs forever. She had to figure this out before they sent the slabs back. She had to figure out how thousand year old bodies were able to look as if they had been encased a few hours ago.

"What if we make a vacuum?" Hodgins broke the silent thinking. All heads turn towards him.

"You mean get rid of all the air in the room?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, I could do it. All we would have to do is seal the area off and suck the air out. We could use the radiation suits so we can still breath while inside," he said with a nod and swiveling in his chair to face them.

"That could work," Brennan nodded and looked towards Cam for signs of encouragement, but she only stared at the statue of the woman. Hearing no response from Cam, Brennan continued on. "How would you remove the air?"

Hodgins began explaining his complex plan, which everyone seemed to be agreeing with despite how crazy it might sound, but Cam wasn't paying attention. She stared at the woman below her. The stone face was cast into worried creases, and Cam wondered what the woman was so worried about. Was her face, her real face, in such a worried appearance below the stone exterior? Cam closed her eyes.

"No," she said in a whisper but was loud enough to stop the current conversation and draw everyone's eyes to her.

"What?" Brennan asked confused, her face scrunched up as she looked at her boss's closed eyes.

"I mean we won't be turning the lab into a vacuum," Cam said looking at Brennan with open eyes. Her stare was confident and not backing down. Her gloved hands rested on the stone slab as she spoke. "It's too dangerous, and it will take to long."

"But," Hodgins began to protest, but stopped with a glare from Cam. Brennan crossed her arms and stared at her boss in retaliation.

"What do you suggest we do," Brennan asked with a tight jaw. Cam sighed and crossed her own arms. Why does everything always have to be a battle?

"We are just going to have to try, and hope the air has no effect," she answered calmly.

"But there's no telling what could happen to the remains! The air could cause the tissue to completely collapse, and the knowledge of the preservation would go with it," Brennan shouted in protest.

"Whatever has kept them preserved so far is still active. Who's to say it won't keep them intact when it comes to the air?" Cam stated in the constant, calm tone.

"For all we know the stone itself is what is preserving the remains. If we crack the seal then we will be removing the only protection."

"Unless you have another way do it without damaging the remains, I think we at least have to try."

"But-," Brennan pleaded angrily.

"That's the end, Dr. Brennan," Cam cut her off, raising her hand to silence Dr. Brennan's protests. She looked around to see if anyone else wanted to voice their opinions as well, but all eyes were facing away except for Brennan's. Cam walked over to the monitor, ignoring the angry glares from the woman next to her.

"We will open one of the statues. We can monitor for an hour to see if there is any change due to the air. If nothing happens we can open the rest," Cam reasoned and turned to Brennan. It was a reasonable decision and it compromised with Brennan. If one specimen was to be destroyed, they would still have seven more they could use.

Brennan seemed to get the idea as she nodded and turned towards the monitor, though her lips were pursed into a thin line and her arms remained crossed. She scanned through the images and focused on one of the x-rays.

"I suggest we use this set of remains," she sighed pointing to one of the bodies on the screen then walking to set statue. Cam looked at where she at pointed then followed her.

"Why this one?" Cam asked. Brennan's eyes still showed she wasn't happy about the decision, but Cam had no time to worry about that. The dislike came with being in charge.

"There are three bodies that are quite similar in both past injures, build, and, from their appearance, social status. If one of these remains were to be damaged there are two more we can use in comparison," Brennan stated scientifically.

"Very… logical," Cam stated with a smile which was not returned. She turned away without loosing the smile and spoke to everyone. "Let's get to work people."

As Cam walked away, Brennan looked at the statue. He was one of the many who was wearing chainmail and a mixture of armor. His rugged face was in cheeky grin which she could only imagine had some sarcastic hint to it. He, like the others, was holding a sword in a battle grip. The long carved lines of stone made to resemble hair stopped just above his shoulders. It was an odd look. Not what you'd expect a warrior to look like.

Dr. Patrick woke up on the cold floor of the abandoned examination room. Medical tools scattered nearby. His head was on fire and his vision was blurred. The air smelled musty. He couldn't remember anything that happened after he had picked up the chisel. Slowly he was able to back on to his elbows. It was then that he felt the dried blood sliding along the line from his ears to his jawbone.

He used a hand to touch one of the sides and cringed when a jolt of pain shot through his shoulder. He must have landed on his shoulder hard, and that wasn't good for someone his age. He felt a gentle wind blowing his hair.

With some difficulty and cringed of pain, he was able to reach a kneeling position. As he rose higher he began to realize that the gentle wind was actually a small wind storm, but he was indoors?

Slowly he stood, the wind growing stronger the further up he got. Though his vision was still blurred he could make out the slab and a large crack on the statue. He shook his head, trying to clear his vision, but it only hurt more in the whirl of the wind. He took a few steps closer to look at the crack. It was growing!

Not very fast but happening all the same, the crack was traveling up the stone arm of the woman, chipping the stone and making a dark line. The hole was nearly two feet long.

Suddenly the force of the wind began to rattle the many drawers that lined the walls. He took no notice though as he took another step towards the statue. Putting his hand over the crack he gasped and pulled it back. The wind was coming from the hole, but how?

He did it again on another part of the line and drew his hand back once more. There wasn't air being released. Instead it was being sucked in, but how? The doctor looked around to see if someone would pop out and tell him it was all a joke but no one came.

"What the he-," he began to say, but his words were cut off by a hard jolt to his skull from one of the many skulls which had blown out of their fallen drawers and were flying around the room.

His vision became spotted. He took a few steps backwards before he was completely engulfed by the darkness and fell back to the ground. With another cracking sound from the stone the wind picked up.

Back on the platform, the team was preparing to open the statue. Brennan riffled through a chisel, like the one Dr. Patrick had used, and a rubber mallet. Booth noticed Cam staring at the hallway entrance.

"Has anyone checked on 'Lord Creep,'" Booth asked Cam. She turned towards him with a genuine smile, one of the few she had today.

"You don't like Dr. Patrick," Cam asked but already knew the answer. Booth hated people who thought the world revolved around them, also clowns for some odd reason.

"Are you kidding! 'Mr. Fish and Biscuits' left me a message on my phone complaining about Bones and her 'horrid disposition.' How the old fart even got my number, I have no idea," Booth said staring at the hallway.

"No, no one's looking for him and I doubt anyone will," she chuckled. The raise of his eyebrows made her roll her eyes. "It's fine. He's not a security risk. He has somehow already made enemies with or scared away most of the Jeffersonian staff, though. I doubt he wants to be bothered anyway."

The two chuckled, but were brought out of their musings with a call from Dr. Brennan, "It's time."

With the team, and Booth, gathered around in anticipation Brennan picked up the chisel and angled it so it would make a line near the top of the statue's left shoulder. Taking in a deep breath, she slammed the hammer on the chisel and drew both back. Where the edge had been there was a dark line. With the okay from her everyone else, besides Booth, picked up their chisels and went chipping away at the gray surface, careful not to nick the remains underneath, and taking away chunks of the stone.

After 15 minutes of the eight people, interns included, working on them, the remains were finally free. All gathered around to see if the tissue remained.

"The tissue seems stable," Cam stated in shock. Everyone's faces looked awestruck. When they saw the images on the monitor almost everyone had assumed that it was a hoax, but here was the body, actual flesh. Even Brennan looked dumbfounded, but she drew out of it in a matter of moments.

"Right," she got everyone's attention, "Thank you for your assistance. I will call you again when you are needed."

With a wave of her hand the group of interns filtered off the platform. Mummers of incredulity could be heard from each one. Brennan turned her attention to her team and boss.

"Well now what?" Booth asked stepping out from the corner.

"We wait," Cam told the anthropologist, soils expert, artist and agent. All sat down and stared at the body. No one moved or spoke. They just stared at the thousand year old dead man.

"How is this possible?" Hodgins asked under his breath, breaking everyone's trance. "Why isn't he just bone?"

"I don't know," Brennan answered not wavering from her watch. "But we are going to find out once we are sure that the tissue won't fall apart."

"Well, if the tissue holds out for an hour that means that we at least have that long to work with it," Cam put in.

"But look at him," Booth said from sitting in his chair, pointing his finger towards the man, "It looks like he just died a few minutes ago. Isn't that freaking anybody else out?"

"I for one am creeped out," Angela agreed also by raising her hand. "Can we at least close his eyes?"

The man was just like the statue depicted. Long brown hair, chiseled features. His chainmail seemed to be worn out and damaged. His green eyes were glazed over, like any dead person's.

"No, we are still waiting to see if air will damage the remains. If we touch them it could have an effect on the remains, and we wouldn't know for sure if we did it or the air," Brennan stated, though even she was feeling uneasy with the remains.

She never feels uneasy about remains, but these were supposed to be bones, not tissue. It went against everything she felt was right. Tissue disappears and the bone remains. It wasn't right, it felt wrong. Yet there they were full-fledged, tissue ridden ancient corpses.

She didn't like the feeling.

After a few more minutes, Booth decided to spike a conversation.

"Where do you think these guys are from?" he asked.

"What?" Cam asked. "The United Kingdom?"

"No, no I mean where as in where did they live? When did they live?" he rephrased the question.

"I don't know," Brennan answered. "We didn't look into it yet."

Suddenly the shuffle of feet and a squeak of a chair let everyone know that someone was standing up. Sure enough Hodgins was standing right in front of his chair with a smile on his face.

"Are you people kidding?" He asked. He looked around expecting an answer, but none came. "One thousand five hundred years ago? Knights? Honestly guys isn't it obvious?"

"What are you getting at, bug man," Booth asked annoyed by Hodgins' unexplained excitement. Hodgins ignored him and looked around once more.

"Isn't obvious?" Hodgins repeated throwing his arms up in the air and practically laughing out the next line. "It's Camelot!"

The silence that followed was filled with faces trying to make sense of Hodgins' statement, and Hodgins looking around with a grin on his face waiting for their responses.

"You mean the mythical land of King Arthur, filled with peace and prosperity?" Cam finally asked mouth agape. Hodgins' hid his teeth with a closed smile.

"No I mean the amusement park," he said sarcastically ignoring the warning look given by Cam. "Of course I mean King Arthur."

"That seems very unlikely, Dr. Hodgins," Brennan answered, "The body of Arthur would likely be hidden away, as would his knights. There's no proof that supports these are the warriors of ancient English society."

"Woah, woah, hold up!" Booth said waving his hands in front of himself.

"Are you telling me that Bones believes in King Arthur?" Booth asked pointing his finger at the doctor as he spoke about her. She nodded in return.

"You believe in King Arthur and Camelot?" he asked again. She nodded again.

"As in King Arthur sword in the stone, defeating dragons, love betrayal from his wife and best friend a wizard with a beard, King Arthur?" Booth asked making a sign for beard by rubbing his chin.

"Don't be ridiculous, Booth! Of course there's no such thing as magic or dragons, and those stories of love and betrayal were just romantic novels made by French Poets," Brennan corrected. "But I do believe there was a warrior named Arturus who lived in the 5th century and fought the army of the Saxons who were invading Old Time England. Weather or not he was a king is still debatable. Its most likely that the original accounts of the warrior, Arturus, was refitted by Geoffrey of Monmouth in his _Historia Regum Britanniae_ to make it seem like the English kings came from a great bloodline. And there was a land mentioned called Camelot, still it doesn't mean King Arthur ruled over it."

She then turned to Hodgins.

"But I doubt these are the remains of Camelot knights. They would have been put in a sacred shrine and guarded over in secrecy."

"But it would make sense as to why they were preserved in such a way," Cam put in, "Perhaps they found a way to preserve the dead for long periods of time and who else would they other than the Knights of the Roundtable."

Cam smiled and looked away when she realized she had just tried to prove one of Hodgins' crazy theories.

"See," Hodgins said, smile opening again.

"I still don't see how it would be possible," Brennan said with a shake of her head.

"Maybe Merlin put a spell on them," Booth joked.

"Merlin did not exist," Brennan told him.

"How are you so sure?" Booth asked.

"Because magic isn't real," she responded.

"He might have been an advisor," Cam added, then looked away again at her foolishness.

"Maybe Lancelot sprinkled Holy Grail water over the bodies," Hodgins kidded.

"That seems more likely than magic," Brennan said seriously.

"Would you guys be quiet for five seconds!" Angela interrupted the everlasting argument. All eyes turned to her. "Jeez, maybe some of us want to watch some old dead guy in peace."

Everyone looked down to the floor, and then back at the body. Hodgins sat down, and Brennan stole a glance at the timer they had set up beforehand. They had forty two minutes left.

In the other room the crack grew at its constant speed and the wind rage.

The forty two minutes ended, and there was very little conversation about the slabs that followed. Brennan and Cam walked over to the body to start their tests. The others watched from their seats.

"Perhaps a tissue sample first," Cam suggested to Brennan. She nodded and grabbed a scalpel.

Carefully and still afraid that the tissue would collapse, Brennan lowered it onto the dead man's arm. She pushed the blade in but drew back and gasped in shock, Cam not far behind.

"There's blood!" they both shouted. The rest of the group ran up to the remains still lying in the remnants of the stone casing and on the back of the slab. There, were Brennan had poked the skin with the scalpel was a thin line of blood dripping onto the stone.

"How is that possible?" Hodgins asked. All eyes were wide.

"I don't know," Brennan answered shaking her head. She looked around at the other slabs. They were a mystery, a mystery she was going to solve. She took in a deep breath and spoke loudly.

"Go get the interns we have to open the rest of the statues," she told Angela. She looked warily and Brennan and Cam then went down the platform steps. She turned to face her colleagues.

"If there is something going on we need to make sure how many of the remains have in fact been effected," she told them and they nodded in response.

A minute later Angela returned with the herd of interns behind her. In a matter of minutes they were cracking open the slab of another man in chainmail. Like the other one only his hair was a different style and color. Then they went to the next statue, it was the one of the woman.

When they took away the stone casing she, looked like a queen, just as the statue had depicted. Her red gown caressed her curves, and her long brown hair curled down her back. Her light, brown skin stood out from the gray stone. Some of the interns began to ask Brennan about her ethnicity but she only moved onto the next statue. She was on the verge of something big and wasn't in the mood nor had the time to answer questions that could be answered later.

The interns and she opened the next statue. It was the one Booth had seen either. Some of the interns stop to stare at the beauty of the sword, but Brennan chastised them, saying it could wait until all of the remains were uncovered. They knew they had at least an hour to work with the remains, but that didn't mean they would last forever and she needed to see if all of the remains had been affected.

They uncovered the next set of remains in the same amount of time it took the others. It seemed to be going fast but in reality it had been little over two hours. Brennan shot her head back to the original uncovered body. It seemed to be stable. She took a deep breath and looked back at the work she had done with the interns. Cam and Hodgins were removing the dust and chips of stone left behind on the bodies. She looked forward. They had two statues left. Without saying a word she moved to the next statue in the line. It was the remains of the man who had many healed injures.

She angled the chisel and cracked down on the stone, the interns doing the same. Unknown to the working hands, in the other room the cracking of the other statue was speeding up. Every time a crack was made on the statue of the man the statue of the woman would crack.

So it went on for fifteen minutes.

The team would make a crack.

The stone of the woman would crack and the wind picked up.

For fifteen minutes the pattern continued.

Finally the team was able to uncover the remains of the man. His eyes were closed unlike the other bodies. His attire was strange, different from the men in chainmail, though Brennan wasn't having any questions. They walked over to the next statue, another man in chainmail.

In the other room the wind storm was a small hurricane. The figure of the woman was just a net of cracks. Suddenly the wind and the cracking stopped.

On the platform there was a loud gasp of air. Just as Brennan was about to connect the hammer to the chisel the sound stopped her. She looked around the group of people for the source of the noise, but it seemed they were not the ones who made it. She turned around to see if perhaps Cam or Hodgins were the source. The two were suddenly looking down at the statue they had just completed, their eyes wide and mouths open. Brennan got a puzzled look on her face and took a step over to where they were.

She looked down at the remains, about to ask them what was happening, when the most shocking thing that could have happened, happened.

The man's, the dead man, mouth opened wide and gasped a breath of air.

Brennan jumped back as did the other two doctors who had witnessed it. The interns stood in the corner, unable to see what was going on. The man's chest rose and fell. He began to intake through his mouth and nose. The three doctor's did not take their eyes off of the supposed dead man.

"What the He-," Hodgins began to say, but stopped when the man's eyes began to flutter.

Suddenly the lids flew open to reveal blue eyes, looking up at the ceiling. The man's back arched as the blue flashed to a stunning gold. He slowly slid back down into his stone bed and his eyes closed as his chest rose and fell evenly.

It was silent everything was silent.

In the other room all was silent.

Before anyone spoke a word large gasps filled the air. The three doctors twirled around to see that all of the bodies' mouths were open and sucking in air.

With a cracking sound the stone pieces flew off the pale, dark-haired woman below and the wind storm began to fill the tiny room again.

Suddenly the blue eyes opened again, as did the other six pairs on the platform.

The doctors stood dumbfounded, unsure of how to respond.

And no one even noticed as the cold, deathly green eyes shot open in the next room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

…**I'm sorry…so sorry. Truly I am.**

**(Gives a nice, old tenth doctor hug to all readers.)**

**But seriously I am sorry. I had this two week thing. Then I had problems posting again. And yeah I feel really bad for not updating sooner. :/**

**Anyways I honestly don't know if I am doing either of these shows justice, but thanks for your wonderful reviews and for reading the words of my crazed imagination.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Bones. I do own a sonic screwdriver and a Merlin poster though. :3**

Everything was still.

That was the only way to describe it. Still.

No one moved. No one spoke. There wasn't a thought on anyone's mind. The world was a blank existence for every person who witnessed the supposed dead people open their eyes and breathe as they laid in the remnants of their stone graves.

For a split second the world was silent, unmoving, and once that second passed the world erupted into utter chaos.

"What the heck was that?" Hodgins yelled to no one in particular.

"What's going on," Angela asked coming up the steps of the platform, an equally confused Booth following her. By the looks etched on her companions' faces, at least from what she could see from the floor, something was up. She always missed the excitement.

"The bodies," was all Hodgins could croak out. He looked down at one of the, now breathing, bodies. He was a giant, nearly twice the size of Hodgins. Yet somehow the simple fact that the dead giant was now breathing, was what really frightened the entomologist.

"Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked, mouth still loosely hanging, turning to face the equally bewildered doctor. There was no response from Brennan as she continued to stare at the body which had breathed first. The man's raven hair wildly flamed out in a tangled mess as he slowly breathed in and out, as all of the bodies breathed. More shouts of confusion and pure astonishment filled the lab's air, but Brennan heard none of them.

_They are breathing._

That was her first thought. The bodies, the supposed miracles from thousand of years ago, were breathing.

_This is a hoax, _was her second thought.

Bones from thousands of years ago encased in stone, she could accept. Fully fleshed thousand year old bodies, she could accept. Heck she could even find a way to believe that blood could be persevered for a thousand years.

But breathing? Thousand year old fleshed, blood-filled remains breathing? No, this had to be a trick.

_But it can't be. The stone was dated. The skull was dated. The x-rays. There was no breaking in the stone. This is real._ Her own thoughts reminded her, but she gave no mental or physical response.

She stood there in the middle of the platform, unmoving. It was almost as if she were the one now encased in the stone. She knew that people were speaking. She knew that there was some commotion going on, but all she could do was stand there because…_the dead are coming back to life._

Her trance ended unexpectedly when two hands grasped her shoulders and began to shake her entire body.

"Dr. Brennan! Dr. Brennan! Temperance!"

Brennan sharply turned, at the sound of her first name, to look at the person shaking her. Cam stared back, her eyes a mixture of shock, confusion, and worry. She looked past her colleague, and at the scene of disorder engulfing the platform.

"What do you mean by the bodies? What about them? Jack?" Angela waved her hand in front of his unresponsive face as he continued to be in a trance similar to the one Brennan was just coming out of.

In another corner Booth was, unsuccessfully, trying to acquire the details of the events from the interns who coward, some still holding chisels, in a group. By the shakes of their heads, it was reasonable to assume that they hadn't seen what the team had.

The interns were in the dark. Actually, as Brennan looked around the large room and saw the concerned faces looking up at her, everyone was lost. No one had seen the breathing, no one but the three doctors standing in the middle of it.

Something clicked in Brennan's mind.

They didn't know, and they shouldn't know.

Weather this be a humorless prank, or a miracle discovery. They didn't know, and the less who did the better.

That is why the doctor ran down the steps of the platform, ignoring the surprised looks of the interns, Booth and Cam, lifted the glass door of the small box, and slammed her hand on the large red button located on the wall.

"Everybody out!" she yelled as red lights and an alarm began to ring.

Without hesitation, every person in the section of building began filing out of the glass doors. The interns, the security, the other scientists, everyone walked calmly out of the lab doors, only chancing one look at the doctor who had pushed the emergency button so suddenly.

Everyone left, except for the team and Booth.

"Why did you just do that?" Booth asked from the railing of the platform. He threw his arms up and back down in exasperation from his spot on the rising. His mouth hung open as he put his hands on his sides pulling the edges of his suit jacket back to reveal his 'cocky' belt buckle, waiting for an answer. When her only reply was to walk calmly back onto the platform, he huffed and crossed his arms.

"Could someone please tell me what the heck is going on?" he asked the doctors and artist, who only glanced up at him. One hand went to his side while the other wildly flung around in the air as he shouted as loud as he could, "And could someone please shut off that stupid alarm!"

Brennan ignored her partner's stare as she walked past the two, still stunned scientists and stood next to the black haired man once more. She didn't know weather she was surprised or relieved when his eyes were closed.

_It must of happened turning the alarm _she thought. Maybe before. Perhaps they had closed as fast as they had opened, she had just been in to much of a trance to notice. Her eyes traveled down his neck, stopping at the rise and fall of his chest. He seemed like he was sleeping. _Eyes are closed, but still breathing._

She walked around the platform, and found that all of the 'remains'' eyes were closed and their chests moving. It was then that she turned to face her stunned team and an upset Booth.

"Dr. B?" Hodgins said warily, hoping there would be some great form of explanation from his friend. "Why did you turn the alarm on?"

"I needed everyone to leave," Brennan responded matter of fact like, as if her reasoning for pushing the alarm button was completely justifiable.

"Why?" Angela asked in the same tone as Hodgins'.

"If this is all a hoax, which I am certain it is, there's no need for the Jeffersonian to look like fools in front of a larger crowd," Brennan explained with a frown, crossing her arms and tilting her head to the left, waiting for someone to agree with her reasoning.

There was another moment of silence, not the same silence as before, but silence nonetheless. It was Cam who stepped forward next.

"I know it's unlikely, impossible really, but we dated the stone. You even ran the test on the skull. As much as I have to deny it by scientific norms, this is real," Cam said shaking her head slowly, almost to emphasis the meaning of her words. "Think logically. Based on the facts, going by the data we have collected, the only logical answer is these remains that are breathing are genuine."

"Logic?" Brennan repeated with a cheerless smirk. "This is anything but logic! These bodies go against the very law of nature. If anything the only logical answer is that this is a trick. A well-planned out, well-executed trick, nothing more nothing less."

"But-" Cam began softly. Her head moved side from side, her eyes closed as she did so.

"Where's Dr. Patrick?" Dr. Brennan asked throwing her hands up and letting them fall to her side before crossing her arms once more. Her next words came out as acid causing a scowl to grace her features. "I'm sure he can tell us of how his Department brilliantly tricked us into believing that this was all real. That there were actually thousand year old remains that still bled."

Cam opened her mouth then stopped. Where was Dr. Patrick? He didn't leave with the crowd. Was he still in the examination room?

Right before Cam could answer with 'I don't really know where he is', a sound occurred and drew all attention to it, the sound of clanking metal.

It was because of that sound three scientists, one artist, and one FBI agent whipped their heads around to look at a man in chainmail and had a few pieces of armor around the arms, though one metal-ringed covered sleeve was still rolled up from where blood had, at least had been attempted, to be drawn from the arm a few hours earlier. In his hand he still held a sword though he seemed to have a looser grip then when he had been a statue. His brown hair traveled across his scalp and reached where his neck ended. He still lay on the red cape, but it shifted underneath him as he attempted to raise his head.

"Gods! What hit me?!" the man asked in a very hoarse, sore throat way. His eyes remained closed, but somehow the rest of him was able to move because his arm suddenly shot to his moving head when an apparent pain to his forehead surfaced. His other hand still held onto the sword, but with an even lesser hold than before.

Unlike the previous surprise, everything wasn't as silent.

"Did he just talk?!" Booth bellowed towards Brennan, his index finger jabbing at the air towards the man. Shock was evident on both his and Angela's faces. They hadn't noticed the breathing. They had been too caught up in asking the scientists what was wrong and figuring out the alarm incident to check the bodies themselves.

Hodgins glanced over at the two partners then back at the man who was suddenly speaking, though at a very soft level. It was barely audible. Cam also kept focus on him and was debating with Hodgins on weather she should approach him, but Angela was following Brennan's explanation with Booth.

"The bodies are breathing. They are alive," Brennan stated, a look of annoyance crept onto her face. Booth's and Angela's mouths dropped.

"How's that possible?" Angela asked glancing between Booth and Brennan.

"Uh, guys," Hodgins' nervous voice whispered back towards the storytelling behind him and Cam.

"It's not," Brennan stated blankly. "None of this is real. It's a sick practical joke that the Untied Kingdom's Science Department, more likely Dr. Patrick, devised."

"Guys," Hodgins' volume grew, as did the desperation in his voice, but he was still ignored by the three who continued to converse.

"Why would Fancy Pants do something like that?" Booth asked.

"I don't know. Probably to boost his ego," Brennan answered looking towards the wall opposite of Hodgins and Cam.

"Guys!" Hodgins practically screamed. This time the three pairs of eyes landed on him. The desperation and concern in his voice caused everyone's spine to tremor. "We have a problem!"

They followed his gaze to a scene none of them thought they would ever see.

There, a look of pure fear on her face, was Cam standing by the remnants of the chiseled stone, and standing behind her was the long haired man. Both sleeves now returned to their proper position. His red cape now draped behind him, and the color matching the hue of his angry, determined face as he stared the four watchers down. In his leather-gloved hand he held the sword with a grip that would choke a man to death instantly. The object at the tip of that sword was what froze everyone's blood in their veins.

At the tip of that sword, the receiving end of that sharp blade, was Cam's throat.

"I am only going to ask this once," the man's still hoarse, but much louder voice rang through the practically empty lab. Fury clouded his eyes as they switched between the two men and two woman, standing hopelessly by as their friend was held captive.

"Where the heck am I?!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8

**Finally have some free time! I can update!**

**Thanks for the comments. I have had this language barrier issue figured out from the beginning, but thanks for all of the input about it. It's not goanna be like Stargate despite how awesome of a show I thought that was. It'll be addressed sometime just wait.**

**Here you guys go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Bones, though I do have a virtual trophy from a friend that says 'Slowest Updater'…she's a smart donkey sometimes if you know what I mean.**

**Thanks for reading!**

"Whoa! Put down the sword buddy!" Booth commanded as he whipped out his gun from its holster, but the long haired man did not listen.

The pounding in Gwaine's head was similar to the morning head aches he receives from the tavern. Lately though he hadn't had the chance to go down to the Rising Sun. He'd been too busy with the extra patrols Arthur had been putting them on. It was for this reason Gwaine was wondering how he received this pain in his skull.

The room was strange, like nothing he'd ever seen before. It was beyond description. Beyond his comprehension at the moment, due to the sharp strike he felt through his brain. The only description his eyes could send his brain was a room that was large and seemed to be made of a mixture of metals and unfamiliar stone. He was like a statue staring at the people, he suspected, who had captured him.

Perhaps one of these strange bandits had given him a blow to his head, but it really was no concern at the moment. There were more pressing matters at hand.

When he had first got a look of his surrounding's the first things he saw were his friends oblivious to the world around them and eyes closed. Now he was holding one of their captors hostage waiting for answers to the many questions going about in his head.

_Where am I? What happened? Is this Morgana's doing? Who are they? Are my friends alright?_ The questions kept raging through his mind as he stared down the man who seemed to be the biggest threat, careful to glance at the other three in case they'd try something as well.

He took his eyes off the four people in front of him, two men and two women, and stole a glance at his friends. They seemed to still be unconscious on stone, dusty slabs. Pieces of rock were scattered on the slab as well. This scared him. Rituals usually required stone slabs, dangerous rituals of sorcerers, which is why he asked his next question.

"What have you done to my companions?" he yelled towards the strangers in his still hoarse voice.

"I said put it down, now!" Booth yelled in response. Gwaine's grip tightened both on his sword and the waist of the woman he was holding as the man pointed, what appeared to be, a metal tube at him.

_Probably a sorcerer's weapon_ Gwaine reasoned in his mind. _Wonder if it shoots fire_?

With a scowl at Booth's determined face, Gwaine looked the metal tube over from a distance.

_It probably shoots fire _he concluded, returning to stare down the four who were awaiting his response.

"I said drop it," Booth said with a straight face.

"Please," the woman in Gwaine's arms begged. He spared a look down, but did not loosen his grip. He returned to looking towards the sorcerer.

"Listen sorcerer," Gwaine growled out. "You will release my comrades and myself immediately or face the penalty of death forced upon by the highest authority of the land."

"Sorcerer?" Hodgins repeated the word tilting his head towards Gwaine in the process.

"No you listen bud, I don't know where you come from, but around here the highest authority in the land is on my side. So back off," Booth stated keeping his gun aimed at Gwaine's shoulder of the arm which contained the sword. He pointed to himself with his non-trigger hand and his eyes narrowed when he said 'my'.

Gwaine's eyes pointed in response. He was just about to open his mouth once more when one of the women stepped forth. Now his eyes widened.

"Enough," Brennan commanded to him in a calm, stern voice.

"Bones," the sorcerer whispered glancing over at the woman wearing unusual blue clothing. Her hands were white due to some sort of gloves, but they weren't made of leather. There seemed to be a lot of unfamiliar materials used by the strange kidnappers. A scowl was engraved on her face as she stood a mere five feet away from Gwaine.

"I said enough," Brennan stated, weather it had been towards Booth or Gwaine was unknown, but neither dropped their weapons. With that she crossed her arms and tilted her head in what could only be described as annoyance.

"The charade is over. You've all had a nice laugh, but you can tell Dr. Patrick that I do not find it amusing for my work to be compromised due to childish pranks, played by incompetent fools," as she spoke her voice rose in irritation, her head shaking as it did.

"Bones!" Booth said through gritted teeth, not taking his eyes off of Gwaine. "Back off!"

"No, Booth. I refuse to play in Patrick's humorless game any longer," Brennan stated bluntly, yet calmly as she took another step forward.

"Dr. B, I'd stay back if I were you," Hodgins warned from his position next to Booth and Angela, his hand dropping from where his chin had been resting in his palm in a pose of deep concentration as the word sorcerer bounced around his mind. He pushed the word back and refocused on the situation.

"It's fake! None of this is real," Brennan snapped back with a slight furrow of her brow. This caused Hodgins to take a step behind Booth when he noticed Gwaine tense up on the sword when the angry atmosphere caught up with the knight. Brennan took a deep breath and turned to face a confusedly looked Gwaine. Her face returned to a stone composure as she calmly spoke. "It's all a hoax. Tell them. Tell them how Patrick hired you to make us all look like a bunch of fools."

"Even if it is a prank I don't think now is a good time to discuss it," Angela told Brennan from her position across the room with a nervous smile and glance at Gwaine's defensive pose.

"Why not? It's not as if anyone is in any real danger here," Brennan gave a humorless laugh and threw her hands up in the air.

"Because the sword is real Bones!" Booth shouted seriously behind the gun. "Look at it!"

"Oh, please. It's just a well made representation of what a medieval sword would look like," Brennan sneered as she took a step closer to Gwaine and Cam.

"Get back!" Gwaine yelled. He kept his strong grip on Cam as he extended his sword as a warning towards Brennan.

"Bones!"

"Dr. B!"

"Dr. Brennan!"

_Ouch_! Was the thought that came to her mind as she withdrew her hand from where she had poked the tip of the blade with her outstretched palm. She looked down at her now injured hand. Blood began to ooze from the shallow wound and through the newly made slit in the latex glove. Her eyes widened as she looked up in time to see Gwaine returning the blade to Cam's bare neck. _It is real!_

"But-" Brennan began to question what her eyes told her so softly that no one could hear her, but she stopped. She switched her gaze between the blood on her hand, as she pressed the other hand on it, and the stranger before her.

"Who are you?" Brennan asked loud enough for all to hear. Gwaine couldn't even make a facial expression n response before a moan from two slabs down sent everyone's attention to a curly blonde haired man as he rose from his stone bed.

"Ugh, my head," he said to himself as he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms. He opened them and slowly moved his head around, trying to get a bearing of his surroundings.

His eyes widened when his blurred vision landed on Gwaine holding a woman captive and four others surrounding him. He couldn't make out anything about the figures, just colors and wavy shapes. His head was killing him. He rubbed it once more with his palm.

"Gwaine?" the newly awaken man asked warily. All of the strangers' eyes were on him now. He couldn't really see them but he could feel them.

"Leon," Gwaine acknowledged with a nod, keeping hold of Cam.

"Mind telling me what is going on?" Leon asked eyelids still raised to the maximum.

Gwaine whipped his head around just as Booth was taking a step closer to him, trying to grab the woman while he was distracted.

In response Gwaine squeezed Cam into a tight head lock, only exposing enough of her neck for the blade of the sword to rest warningly against. His brow creased in determination as Booth took a step back.

"Ask them," Gwaine growled back, keeping his intense expression.

Leon gave a shake of his head, trying to clear up the fuzzy cloud invading his view and followed Gwaine's gaze. All he could do was widen his eyes at the sight he saw.

He was right in what he seen. Gwaine was holding a woman hostage while two men and two other women surrounded him, but Leon had not expected the bizarre world he had entered. He didn't even know what it really was that was surrounding him. Even the walls and floor seemed unusual. The clothes the people were wearing. Were they in a far off kingdom? And what was the one man holding? A piece of metal?

_Is he pointing that at Gwaine?_ Leon asked himself. He followed the line of the metal's end to Gwaine's shoulder._ Yes he is? But what would a piece of metal do?_

"Gwaine?" Leon called returning his eyes to his friend, but Gwaine did not return the call.

"What have you done to us? Where have you taken us? Tell me sorcerer!" Gwaine barked out questions staring directly at Booth.

"Sorcerer? Is this the work of Morgana?" Leon, his voice rough like Gwaine's had been, asked, cutting into Gwaine's interrogation.

"Well who else could it be," Gwaine said laced with sarcasm. His voice, no longer coarse from disuse, returned to Booth. "Now tell me what you have done to us."

"We haven't done anything?" Hodgins spoke up, stepping next to Booth. Gwaine did not move his eyes but the shorter man caught Leon's attention.

"Then who did?" Leon asked with compete confusion filling his voice.

"I… I don't really know," was all Hodgins could say with a mixture of a shrug and outstretched arms flying up and down. Leon tilted his head at the un-useful information.

"Leon! Don't believe them, their lying! Probably another one of Morgana's tricks," Gwaine shouted without looking at the other knight.

Another wave of throbbing squeezed Leon's skull along with sudden realization.

"Gwaine, where's the King and Queen?" Leon asked, his eyes frantically searching the room.

"I don't know. Over there somewhere. I saw them, they're unconscious," Gwaine's eyebrow rose, but he did not turn his head as he spoke.

Leon stopped his search when he spotted Arthur, unconscious just as Gwaine had said. He quickly bolted off the stone slab, ignoring both the sheering pain in his skull and the eyes of a few of the strangers, and walked towards his comatose leader.

"Sire," Leon called in a loud, yet soft voice as he stood over Arthur's still form. "Sire. Wake-up sire. My lord, you must wake up."

Leon put his hand on Arthur's shoulder and shook him gently. Still, Arthur did not stir. Leon saw him breathing, so he wasn't dead, but why wasn't he waking up?

"Gwaine-" Leon began as he turned back around, towards the hostage situation, when the person next to Arthur awoke with a large in take of air, thus causing Leon to leap backward almost hitting the sleeping Arthur behind him with a flailing hand.

With a squint of his face the man sucked in another breath as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Percival? Are you alright?" Leon asked once his heart stopped racing from the sudden shock, and he leaned in closer to the giant.

Percival slowly turned his head and scrunched up his face when he landed on Leon, like he was trying to clear his vision. With a slow nod and another sharp intake of breath Percival slowly rose, rubbing the back of his head.

"Jeez, it's zombie central around here," Leon heard the supposed sorcerer with the piece of metal say sardonically. With a shake of his head, Leon returned to the situation at hand.

"Percival you must help me wake the King. I do not yet know what has happened or where we are, but we must first wake him.

"Arthur," a soft voice cooed from another slab. Both men turned to face the sounds origin and rushed over when they saw a disgruntled Gwen trying to sit up.

"My Lady," Leon said with concern as he took both of her hands in his, bending down to reach her at eye level. From her now sitting position with her legs and the skirt of her dress sprawled out in front of her on the slab, her face twisted as one hand jolted out of Leon's grasp. The hand rose to her forehead with the thumb on the right side and the other fingers stretched out to the left temple. After a few seconds she lowered her hand and turned, with her eyes still closed, towards the knight. When she opened them she, like the rest, shook her head and refocused her vision until there was a sharp image of a worried Leon before her.

"Leon," she let out as a soft breath of relief. The relief slowly turned to panic, as she asked, "Where's Arthur?"

She began to turn her head, searching for him. She returned to Leon as he spoke.

"He's right there," Leon said pointing towards the slab a short distance away, Gwen following his arm then returning to his face as he continued. "We don't know where we are or how we got here, and at the moment we have a situation."

Leon looked over his shouldet at the unchanging, hostile events behind him. Gwen also saw Gwaine and gave Leon a look of confusion when his eyes returned to hers.

A moment of silence overtook the room as everyone was left to think of answers to the confusing questions. That silence was broken by a gasp similar to Percival's.

Gwen, Leon, and Percival all turned around to see Arthur, still lying on his back, as he rubbed his head, his eyes remaining closed. Gwaine glanced over then whipped his head back around to face his new foe once more.

"Arthur," Gwen shouted jumping up without warning and hastily moving to stand next to Arthur.

"Gwen?" Arthur whispered back as his eyelids shot open. The first sight he saw was a small smile on Gwen's face. Her hands held one of his while the other laid on his chest. He let out a grunt of pain as he also rose to a sitting position.

The second sight he saw was his strange surroundings and two of his knights beginning to crowd around him.

"Where are we?" Arthur asked Leon as he held himself up on his elbows.

Leon opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by one of the strangers.

"Who are you?" a voice asked from behind them.

All four of them whirled around to face the woman who had spoke ten feet from them, past a few now empty slabs. She held her gloved hand in the other as a few scarlet drops squeezed out from the crease where the two hands met.

"Who are you?" Brennan asked again genuinely confused as she looked between the four new faces and Cam's captor.


End file.
